Moonstar's Tale
by Bloodmoonstar
Summary: Warning, this story will feature: Werewolvesboth sane and insane, VampiresBoth Evil and Cranky, sneaky Bosmers, sarcastic Dunmer, Beautifulbut dangerous women and much more crap which spouts out of the Tempest of Madness that is my mind


Summary: Warning, this story will feature: Werewolves(both sane and insane), Vampires(Both Evil and Cranky), sneaky Bosmers, sarcastic Dunmer, Beautiful(but dangerous) women and much more crap which spouts out of the Tempest of Madness that is my mind..

Ps. Random POV changed will occur throughout.

A/n I don't own much, just certain elements of the plot and some OCs. As well as a few voices in my head (wait….you weren't supposed to hear that gulp), if you sue me all you will get is a few old Ps2 disks, a chair(which creaks all the time and is missing 2 out of the 5 wheels) and an old 2 pence coin (no wait I've lost it), so don't waste my time. Plus I recommend that you have played, and decently know the game, because my descriptions of the towns are terrible at best, so they will be short and half-hearted so as not to waste time. If I get names wrong sorry but it can't be helped.

Ps. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Onto the story.

I walked down the stairs outside the mages guild in Balmora. Heddvild the middle aged Nord smiled at me as I walked by. I decided to go over to her.

"Hail Hed," I said smiling.

"Hail Moonstar, how are ya Elf," She answered returning the smile.

"Very well, yourself?"

"Not so well."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Those damn Camonna Tong have decided to try to assassinate me, sent one of their lackeys right into my house, 'course, his head is now in two pieces." The Commona Tong are a group of terrorists who tried to rid Morrowind of all Outlanders, often the tried to kill them as well.

"Right well, I'll see to it that they never manage that again." I stormed away ignoring her protests. I came across a guard.

"Guard," I snapped impatiently. He turned to me and I could almost feel him sneering.

"Citizen," He spat.

"You know of the Commona Tong am I correct?"

"Yes, if you are going to complain about the fact that they haven't been locked up then you can move on fetcher."

"No, I know why that is apparent, what if a certain civilian were to kill them all and not be reported doing the act," He looked thoughtful even through the full set Bonemold armour, including the helm.

"Then we would have a lot of happy citizens," I smirked and set off to my room in the South Wall.. I donned my full set of Dwarven armour (minus the helm). My steel Dai-Katana, Steel Battle axe and Steel Bow and Arrows. I strapped the bow and katana to my back, the axe to my left hip, and the quiver of steel arrows to my right hip. As I walked down to talk to Habasi, Sottilde looked at me.

"Hey there hot stuff," She winked at me and I smiled back. "Where you going with all that gear?"

"Oh, you know, just off to slaughter the local Commonas,"

"Oh, okay have fun" She blinked stupidly and then her eyes widened in shock.

"GUYS, GUYS! MOONSTAR IS PLANNING TO TAKE ON THE COMMONA TONG!" 5 Heads appeared at the wall next to us.

"Friend Moonstar, is this true?" Habasi, the Khajiit purred.

"Can I get in on some action?" Arathor, a little Bosmer who would run at the first sight of trouble asked me.

"No you idiot, Moonstar you can't be serious." Phane Rielle, A Breton, and the guy at the bar snapped. Suddenly a knife flew by and nearly cut my ear off. I glared coldly, looking for the source, a High Elf or 'Altmer' stood in a full set of Glass armour, she was so beautiful my breath got caught in my throat, she had the smooth face with high cheek bones, full lips and big round eyes with golden skin that marked her 'High Elven' heritage. She spoke in that sweet, refined voice that all Altmer women possessed. I glared at her.

"Who might you be Altmer?" I asked forcfully.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you wish to exterminate to Comonna Tong."

"And…?"

"I wish to help."

"Ah well, when an offer is put like that how can one refuse?"

"One could easily, but if one is intelligent enough to know that good help should not be ignored, then they wouldn't correct?"

"Yes, it just depends on why one wished to be of service."

"Because I have heard many stories about you, I wish to know what is true and what isn't," for the first time, she looked friendly.

"Very well miss…."

"Aternia," She said smiling.

"Well Aternia, I. Am. Not. Stupid." Without another word I walked to the door of the pub and walked out without a word.

"Stupid fucking Assassin fetcher," I Growled.

I walked over the bridge to the other side of Balmora and went to the council club right next to the Silt Strider port. Many commoners sent me either Appreciative ot Fearful gazes. As I broke through the door I looked at the Dunmer in front of us he had expensive clothes on and a Mohican of red hair. As he polished his Dwarven War Axe, he looked at me and glared.

"Oh great, more outlanders," he sneered, then smirked evilly. "I know _just _what to do with you." He readied the axe to swing at me, and before he could send a blow I grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

"Lovely," I said dryly making a face.

"Hey, are you done- WHAT THE HELL!" A Dunmer woman in Netch armour appeared at the top of the stairs next to me, I be-headed her before she could say another word, then sent a strong fire spell down the stairs and waited for the screaming to stop. As I opened the door leading out into the Balmora streets, the Assasin Aternia smiled sweetly at me

"Jobs finished now, good work I say," She smiled at me.

"Not finished yet."

"What-" I felt a silver knife stab into my shoulder, as the metal burned me I felt a poison on it. The world faded into darkness and I knew no more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I awoke I saw I was in a cell, and a crude one at that. One Ordinator stood at the entrance and thrust a note at me. It read:

'_Name:Moonstar_

_Class:Battlemage_

_Race:Dark Elf_

_Appearance: A young handsome Dark Elf male. Has a tattoo of a Full moon and a star on his forehead. Black pupils in his red eyes._

_BIO: Grew up in the streets of Vivec, never actually knowing his name. He was taken by a Nord male to Solstheim, where they took residence in Raven Rock. They were both bitten in a raid by some of the islands werewolves. The Nord who brought Moonstar with him was executed by the Raven Rock people. Since then the dark elf took Moonstar as his name and trained to be a Battle Mage with the large sum of money that the Nord left him. Moonstar is a wandering fighter and has made acquaintance with many werewolves who he meets_.'

**_Reason for Condemnation: convicted of being a Werewolf, freeing slaves, associating with other Werewolves and killing several people in the Balmora Council Club._**

The Ordinator took off his helm to reveal a smirking face.

"Listen beast, you have one last request and at the time of your…change you will be executed." I smirked and his faded

"Really, you think you can keep me here," I could feel my huge pool of magicka almost responding to my threat. I cast a very powerful unlocking charm and all but blew the cell door off its hinges, a large amount of electricity from a trap travelled through me and I was sure I was burnt. 'No worries' I thought 'I'll be fully healed at my change.' I cast a very powerful thunder spell at the Ordinator, who screamed as the current of electricity burnt him. He fell within a few seconds. I took all his armour off and put it on myself. I also stole an ebony war axe and ran through the prison. I unleashed the more wolfish side within me and killed anyone in striking distance

Aternia POV

I waited impatiently for the secretary of the order of the watch to grab my 20000 septims for the werewolf I brought in. I thought about the money, it was clear that he was very well liked and respected in Balmora and many people would mourn his passing. I couldn't help but think that at least someone must have known of his affliction, the thought worried me slightly. Suddenly I heard a scream, the clash of metal and a wet cracking sound. I thought; Moonstar, Oh no.

"ARRRGH!" An Ordinator flew 20 feet and landed right in front of me, an Ebony Mace was jammed halfway into his back, I thought of the force needed to cause that wound and shuddered.

"Well look who it is," I saw an Ordinator stood at the door covered in blood.

"What's happening," he didn't answer he just stared at me.

"Answer me!" I demanded, I looked in horror as he slowly took off his helm and Moonstar's face smirked back at me, a icy fear built up inside me, freezing my feet to the floor. I hardly heard the spell being uttered and I hardly felt it hit me, what I did feel was fatigue, I was able turn around and look at his face before I fell over from exhaustion. The last thing I remember is the sharp pain of teeth, teeth almost too sharp to be human, sinking into my shoulder, before everything faded into darkness.


End file.
